The inventive concepts relate to methods for forming a semiconductor device. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to methods for forming fine patterns of a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices may include various patterns. Widths and spaces of the patterns may be reduced to manufacture a highly integrated semiconductor device. In addition, a pitch corresponding to a sum of a width of each of the patterns and a distance between patterns may be reduced to integrate a lot of patterns in a limited area. Recently, a design rule for semiconductor devices has been rapidly reduced. However, the formation of patterns having a fine pitch may be difficult by limitations of resolution of photolithography processes for defining patterns included in semiconductor devices.